Veto Times Five
by Ponyboysgirl1
Summary: Charlie and Claire can't decide on any names for their first baby. It's a humor fic that also includes other characters. Lets just say if you are a Friends fan, you'll enjoy this a lot! If not, you'll still enjoy it!


Title: Veto Times Five

Author: Hayley

Genre: Charlie and Claire very AU Other Characters are in it

Rating: PG

Summary: This is a reenactment of The Episode of Friends called TOW Chandler Takes a Bath. Charlie and Claire can't decide on any baby names for their first baby their friends are there to help.

Disclaimer: I dun own Friends or Lost just used some ideas and lines, if I did, Charlie and Claire would be happily married by now!

Dedication: To all my Peanut Butterians, because we WILL get a kiss one day! And especially to Sara who will understand this fic more than anyone cuz we're like this! LOL

* * *

It had been almost a year and a half since Charlie and Claire had first met. They were set up on a blind date by none other than their own best friends Sayid, Shannon, Kate and Jack. Jack and Kate had been going 'steady' for about 2 years now, while Sayid and Shannon had the that famous ' love hate relationship'.

A year, was all Charlie and Claire dated for before they announced that they were going to be married. And here they were half a year after that and they were having their first baby. Everyone was thrilled about the baby, especially Charlie.

All six of the Friends lived in the same apartment building, Charlie and Claire, Kate and Shannon, and Jack and Sayid. Although Kate and Jack wanted to move in together, that would have meant Shannon and Sayid living together, and neither Shannon nor Sayid was ready for that. So until they were Kate and Jack remained happy, they didn't just yet want to turn into Charlie and Claire who were known as the 'Old Married Couple'.

Although Charlie and Claire never fully fought they would get into small arguments that usually ended in Charlie tickling Claire until he got his way, or visa versa. On this particular day, they would be discussing baby names for their first little one, which could be a good or bad thing!

Charlie walked into ' Peanut Butter Palace' a place that was below their apartment building, which served random items that had peanut butter in them. Once they had all moved to the United States, Charlie and Claire had opened the 'cafe' and it was currently doing great. Plus it was easy to work at since it was right below where they lived, and they had hired help. Although they had hired a man who had a major crush on Claire, yet no one knew about it really. His name was Arthur, he was a strange man, but no one really minded him, they all just went about their business.

" Good morning, love." Charlie said as he sat in the armchair near Claire.

" Hey, finally you woke up!" Claire said playfully.

" Hey! It's only.." Charlie started when he looked at his watch. It read 11:58 exactly. " So what's on the agenda today?" he said trying to change the subject.

Claire and Shannon both giggled, " Nothing really. Oh, except we have that doctors appointment in a little while." she said as she put her hand on her slightly swollen belly.

" Ahh. That's right!" Charlie said excitedly.

" Hey, so are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Shannon asked happily.

" No. No! We've talked a lot about it and we don't want to know. All we care about is that it's happy and healthy." Charlie said smiling at Claire.

" Yeah, happy and healthy! And cute!" Claire said.

" And funny!" Charlie added.

" Popular!" Claire said adding something else.

" And musically talented!" Charlie said before Shannon cut him off. " Are you two talking about the same baby? Hey! Have you thought of any names yet?" She questioned the two.

" Yes! I've come up with a bunch of ideas!" Claire said smiling at Charlie.

" Really? Me too!" Charlie said.

" Me too!" Shannon shouted rather loudly. Both Charlie and Claire stared at her curiously.

" Really?" Claire asked.

" Uh huh. If it's a girl Shannon and if it's a boy Shanno!" Shannon exclaimed with all the seriousness she had in her.

" Yeah, maybe. But you know, it wouldn't hurt to have a backup. Umm, Claire, Claire, what were you thinking?" Charlie said looking over to Claire giving her a strange look.

" Okay! So I was thinking if it's a girl Sandrine. It's French." Claire said happily.

" Huh. That's a really pretty name. For an industrial solvent." Charlie said sarcastically.

" Okay. Fine. What do you have?" Claire said slightly annoyed that he didn't like the name she had.

" Well. Alright. It's for a boy. Charles." Charlie said proudly.

" Wow. Oh my God. Our child will be beaten to death in the schoolyard." Claire said pushing it in his face, because he said no to the name she liked.

" Yeah, by Sandrine!" Shannon added in to make Charlie even more upset.

" Hey! That's my name by the way!" Charlie said pretending to be offended. " Besides, you're just saying that because I said no to your name!' he finished.

" I'm really, really not." Claire said unenthusiastically.

" So you don't like my name then?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow at his wife.

" No, it's not that honey! You know that, it's just.. I'm not too fond of naming children after their fathers. I mean they should have their own unique name." Claire said happy with her own excuse.

" Uh huh." Charlie said once again pretending to be hurt.

" Hey! I know! How about you each get five vetoes?" Shannon suggested.

" All right." Charlie agreed.

" Okay." Claire also did.

" That sounds fair." Charlie said.

" Yeah. But I don't think you're gonna need it. Check this out. If it's a girl, Rain." Claire said ever so proudly.

"Veto!" Charlie excalimed.

" What? Why?" Claire asked him.

"Rain? Hi. Hi, my name is Rain. I have my own kiln, and my dress is made out of wheat." Charlie replied. If she didn't agree to any of her names. Neither would he.

Claire didn't say anything so Charlie spoke up again, " How about if it's a boy, Thatcher." Charlie said.

" Charlie? Why do you hate our child?" Claire said letting her hormones get the best of her. Which Charlie never really minded.

" Fine you go." he said letting her comment slip by.

" Okay. James." Claire said smiling happily again.

" Huh." Charlie said giving it a thought. It was actually a pretty good-

" Only if it's a girl." Claire said once she saw he actually liked it.

" Oh, Veto. How about.. Oh, Ruth! I like Ruth! " he replied quickly.

" Oh. I'm sorry, are we having an 89 year old?" Claire asked him sarcastically. " How about Bradly?" She asked not waiting for his response to her own previous question.

" Veto. Todd?" Charlie replied.

" Veto. Belgium?" Claire asked.

Charlie stared at her " Veto! Helena?" Charlie said.

" Veto." Claire said sighing.

" Is it just me or is veto starting to sound really good?" Shannon asked.

Charlie and Claire both ignored her, then Charlie looked at his watch. " Oops. It's time to get to that appointment!" He said ready to get out of there.

" Oh, already?" Claire asked.

" Yep. Lets go, love." Charlie said grabbing Claire's hand as he helped her up off the couch.

" Bye Shannon." Claire said smiling over to her best friend.

" Bye! Good luck!" she said turning away as both Charlie and Claire walked away.

.: At the Doctors Office:.

The doctor was finishing writing something in her little notebook while Claire sat on the patient table with Charlie standing by her side.

" I.. I still don't think you had an open mind about the name Ruth. I mean come on. Little Ruthie Pace. I mean, how cute is that?" Charlie asked.

" Oh, oh my God! I can practically hear the mahjong tiles!" Claire said sarcastically. Charlie nodded his head as though she had won.

" Okay. All of your tests look great. Now, are you two interested in knowing the sex of the baby?" the Doctor asked.

" Uh. No. No we're not." Charlie said firmly. He and Claire had discussed it and after much persuade from him, he convinced her not to know the sex of the baby. It was a discussion in which he had surprisingly won, and was quite proud of the fact. As much as he wanted to know, he would not give in.

Claire on the other hand still was curious, " But you have it right there in your little file? You could tell us whether it's a boy or girl? Thatcher or Sandrine? Shannon or Shanno?" Claire asked hopefully.

" That's right. But if you don't want to know.." The Doctor started.

" No. No. We want to wait. Right Claire?" Charlie asked her.

" Right. Right." Claire said saying it twice to convince herself. Then she smiled at him remembering the night when he had tried to think of every single reason he could about why they should wait to find out.

The Doctor checks her beeping pager, then says, " Oh. I'll be right back. And I know it's not really my place, but please don't name your child Shanno."

Charlie glared over at Claire embarrassed. She tried to contain her giggles then stopped when she noticed he was looking at the bulletin full of baby pictures.

" So which of these babies is the ugliest?" he suddenly said.

" What! Charlie, that's terrible! They're babies. I mean.. they're.. they're all beautiful." Claire said to him.

" Third one from the right?" Charlie asked knowing her thoughts.

" Yes! Why is it staring at me? I think it knows that I'm talking about it!" Claire said as she saw that Charlie was still looking at ugly baby, she lifted her pinkie from her lap and lifted the notebook file that had the sex of the baby in it.

" Wh—Wha—Hey!" Charlie started stuttering his words quickly.

" What?" Claire asked pretending to be innocent.

" You were bloody looking!" Charlie screeched.

" I didn't!" Claire said quickly.

" What? Yes you did! I saw you!" Charlie told her.

" Okay. Fine I did. But I didn't see anything, I swear!" Claire promised him.

" Shame on you! Ugly baby judges you, you know!" Charlie said firmly.

" Okay. But Charlie, listen to me.." she began.

" No! No! No! No! No! Don't tell me! I don't want to know!" he said.

" But I couldn't even if I wanted to, because I don't know! I swear; I didn't see anything, and I don't want to know! It was just a momentary lapse." Claire reminded him as if it were okay.

" Momentary lapse! Huh! Don't you have any self control?" he asked her.

" Ha. A little late on the lecture Charlie." Claire said as she held her stomach gently.

Charlie laughed and walked in front of where Claire was sitting.

" I love you." he said.

" Suuure you do. You've been mean all day!" She said laughing.

" What? Have not!" He said defending himself as the doctor walked in.

" Okay, well it seems as though everything is coming along great! So your next check up will be in a week. Remember you can call if you need anything or have any questions." she said.

" Okay, thank you Doctor Long." Charlie said as he helped Claire off the table. They got ready to leave and drove back home.

Later that day Claire walked into their cafe while Charlie was sitting on the couch by himself reading a newspaper.

" A newspaper, really?" Claire asked as she plopped down next to him.

" Yeah, well you know I thought I would try something new." he said as he pulled the newspaper closer to him. Seeing him do this Claire pulled the newspaper down to reveal the comic section.

Claire smiled at him," You're so mature nowadays."

" Yeah, I know. Well, what can I say?" he said in a cocky manner.

Claire ignored it, " Hey, you know what? I've been thinking about it, and i'm really coming around on the name Ruth. I think we should actually consider naming our child that." she said sweetly.

" Aww.. Claire.. I-I can't tell you how much that means to me! Ohh… Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You.. you hated the name Ruth! Why would you change your mind? Oh my God! Unless, you know we're never going to have to use it. You did see the folder, I bet, and you know it's a boy!" Charlie said as if he were an investigator.

" Oh! Come on, Charlie! I didn't see anything! I actually changed my mind about the name!" Claire said sincerely.

" Oh. Oh. I don't think so! You're just saying I can have Ruth so that you'll look like the good guy, then when it's a boy you'll sweep in and name him Belgium or Bobisha, or Sequoia!" Charlie said.

" I would no—Sequoia?" Claire said liking the sound of it.

" Veto!" Charlie said quickly.

" Fine." Claire said giving it up.

" Unless.." Charlie started and Claire let out a groan and slouched down on the couch. " You anticipated that I would figure all this out, because I'm so smart. And you know that it actually is a girl, and you really do want her to be named Ruth! Well, there's no bloody way I'm falling for that! Okay? Ruth is off the table!" Charlie said nodding his head to his own words.

" But Charlie. You want the name Ruth." Claire started.

" Not like this!" Charlie half raised his voice getting caught up in their conversation. Although it wasn't in an angry manner he got up and walked up the stairs to their apartment.

Claire giggled knowing he was frustrated in his own cute little way. She picked up a book and started to read it.

About an hour later Charlie came back down the stairs to their cafe.

" So I called the doctor and now we both know the sex of the baby!" Charlie said pleased with himself.

" What?" Claire asked surprised.

" That's right! The amateur has become the master!" Charlie said proudly.

" Charlie. You don't understand. I swear, I don't know!" Claire said desperately trying to convince him.

" Oh come on! You know that it's a girl!" Charlie said shrugging her off.

" We're having a girl?" Claire asked gasping in excitement.

" No!" Charlie said.

"That's what you just said!" Claire reminded him.

" No!" Charlie said again, now realizing that she really didn't see it.

" You said girl!" Claire replied.

" Yes. I'm.. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry!" Charlie started to say.

" What? I'm not! We're having a girl!" Claire said as Charlie wrapped his arm around the back of her neck and said, " I know. I know! You know what? I am gunna put Ruth back on the table!"

" Yes! We'll have our own little baby Ruth!" Claire agreed happily at first.

" You have permission to veto." Charlie said.

" Oh, yes. Please!" she said.

" We have to go tell Jack, Kate, Sayid and Shannon!" Claire then said.

" Sure!" Charlie told her as he helped her up once again.

They both searched for their group of friends in all their apartments since they were all so close and Claire found them first. Jack was laying in a bathtub and Kate, Shannon and Sayid were all standing around talking in the bathroom.

"Hey! There you guys are! What are we all doing in here?" Claire asked laughing at Jack who was still in the bathtub which was filled with bubbles as he rolled his eyes.

" Oh, it's a long story!" Kate said. She had begged Jack to take a bath to relax him and it worked too well apparently since she could never get him out of the damn thing.

" Hello?" Charlie's voive rang out from the apartment.

" We're in here!" Shannon yelled.

" Oh great, more to join the party!" Jack said covering himself with a plastic toy boat.

Charlie walked in and saw Jack. " Woah, cool boat." He said until he saw the boats purpose. " Dude, gross!" Charlie said as he looked to everyone else. " So did you tell them!" he asked Claire.

" No! I was waiting for you!" Claire said as she practically jumped into his arms. Almost knocking everyone over in the small bathroom.

" So, what is it?" Sayid asked.

" We're having a girl!" Claire said happily and unable to control her grin. The same for Charlie.

" Aww. That is so great!"

" Congratulations!"

" How sweet!"

They all joined in a group hug. Once they pulled away they looked over to Jack.

" No thanks. I'll get you later!" he replied.

Everyone went back to hugging and smiling.

The End

Hope you all liked! Sorry for any grammar errors or spelling, but I dun have a beta or anything and it's really late at night!


End file.
